Three Becomes Two
by Cgarcia555
Summary: What happens after Parker finds a girl on Hardisons lap Disclaimer: I own nothing Rating is mostly for language Please read and review, I need your input. New at this couldn't figure out how to do chapters yet, maybe next time


**_Chapter_** 1

When Parker and Hardison broke up, so did the team. It had been only the three of them since Nate and Sophie had left and got married.

But they had worked well as a team. They managed to fill all the positions needed. Parker was even getting good at grifting.

But Parker didn't like it when she found a girl sitting on Hardison's lap. It wasn't part of a con, it was Hardison letting some random girl sit in his lap! Again!

He had no excuse. He hadn't cheated on her. He would never do that, but he thought about it. That's all it took.

Parker was a get even type of girl and boy did she get even.

Parker went right up to the first guy she saw, grabbed him and planted a big sloppy kiss on him. Right in front of Hardison. Then threw her legs around his waist and said lets go to your place for some fun.

Hardison might not have been so upset by her doing this but she had picked the wrong guy to do it with. That he did mind. Not only that but the guy had seemed to enjoy the kiss and he didn't like that either.

Next thing you knew Eliot was trying to stop Hardison from making a fool of himself in front of Parker. He tried to get them both into the office to hash this out.

Reluctantly they went. Parker accusing Hardison of being a cheating bastard. Then looked at Eliot and said make him leave.

Hardison said to Parker I always knew you liked him. Knew you liked him more than me. That's why you picked him to kiss. I knew you would run to him the first chance you got and you did.

After that it was just a mess with all three of them yelling at each other. The final outcome was that the team was breaking up. Each person going their own way.

Hardison said that since he owned the building he was staying put. They could leave.

Eliot cleaned out his things and took them home.

Parker took her harness and her plant and left too.

The next day Hardison wondered had he gone too far had they all been wrong? Should they try and work it out? Hardison called them both over to discuss a few thing. Not saying what they were. Eliot felt guilty for his part in the breakup, even if he hadn't done anything wrong. So he said ok. Parker was lonely. Not used to being alone anymore, so she said ok she would come.

When they were all together again Hardison started.

Man I'm sorry things got out of hand yesterday. I didn't mean half the things I said. Even if we can't work as a team any more I would still like us to be friends. I'm sorry mama that the girl was on my lap. I don't know what I was thinking. I would never cheat on you. I love you too much to do that.

Parker simply rolled her eyes at him then she spoke. I would like us to be friends too and I know you didn't cheat, but I know that given the first chance you would have if you didn't think you would get caught. If you wouldn't of, you never would have allowed that girl on your lap here. You thought I was going to be gone for another hour. But I got done early. We are through I'm done with you and the team. Friends I think I can do but nothing else.

Then it was Eliot's turn. I'm sick of the drama between you two. Every time there is an argument Hardison calls to talk it out. Then Parker comes to cry on my shoulder and asks what to do. I'm not a marriage counselor. You two need to work out your own problems. Then I'll work out mine. Like Parker said I can be friends. I'll alway be your friend. I just can't do anymore than that. With that said he left.

His leaving shocked the two of them. Parker hadn't expected that from Eliot. Neither had Hardison. But he had said it and it was true. They both went to him for help. Never thinking he would mind. But evidently he did.

 ** _Chapter 2_**

Eliot sat in the front seat of his car parked behind the brew pub. He wanted to calm down and to see how thing went between the others. If Parker left soon it meant the team was done. If she stayed for a while he didn't know what it would mean. But he hoped he knew what would happen.

Parker came out about five minutes later. She was surprised to see Eliot still there. Walking towards his car she asked him why are you still here? I thought you left a while ago. He replied I was cooling off. Didn't want to drive mad. It's not good sometimes. So I take it you guys didn't work things out. Parker said no they hadn't.

Do you want to come over and talk about it? I'll cook you dinner and dessert. She said yes that would be nice she didn't want to be alone. With that decided she got in his car. Hardison watching from the window upstairs. He was fuming at the site of Parker driving off with Eliot. But it was his fault so he had no one to blame but himself. Knowing that didn't make it any easier though.

When they got to Eliot's place, he started to cook dinner letting Parker help him. You chop and I'll do the rest. Just like always.

While she chopped, she started to talk. I don't know why it bothers me so much that girl being on his lap. It's not the first time I've seen that. It's just the first time I said anything about it. I'm tired of him doing that. I thought we had something good between us. But he ruined it. Then the way I got even with him. I'm sorry I did that. It should have never happened. Not the way it did.

Parker, Eliot said. There is no need to apologize for the kiss. I know you were trying to get even with him. What I want to know is how long have you been seeing him with women on his lap and ignoring it?

I don't know Eliot she responded. About three or four months. It's happened 9 times. Each time I would get just a little madder. But to be honest with you Eliot. This last time, was going to be the last time. I had slowly gotten past the good feelings with him. It was starting to be just hateful thoughts. Nothing good or nice or mushy or pretzels, just hateful. I knew we were done then so I just went ballistic and ended it.

I can understand that if you've been dealing with this for that long Eliot said. But darlin why didn't you say something to him or me. I could of dealt with Hardison and put a stop to it if you wanted. You shouldn't of had to go through that for so long by yourself. You know I will always be there for you, no matter what. Right?

Yes Eliot I know that you will be there. But I had cried on your shoulders too many times. As you said earlier today. But these weren't fights. They were just me seeing something he didn't think I would. I know cause at first I watched to see what he'd do. He let it happen until about 5 minutes before he thought I would be back. Every time. That's how I knew, he knew he was doing something he shouldn't be doing. Sooner rather than later he would have gone farther with them and I didn't want to be around when that happened. I thinks that's probably the reason I jumped on him when I did. I couldn't take anymore.

With that Parker started crying. Eliot hated it when she cried. He went to her and hugged her letting her cry on his shoulder again. He reached over and turned off the stove and slid the pan from the burner. Looks like dinners going to be late tonight he thought.

When he finally calmed her down enough. After about ten tissues too. Eliot asked you want me to finish dinner now or wait a while.

Let's eat now and then we can have dessert. Then when we're done. I'll help clean up.

Off to the kitchen he went, again, to cook dinner. This time he managed to get dinner done.

They ate in a comfortable silence at first. But then Parker said I know why I chose you. I knew you wouldn't mind. You would let me do what I wanted to get my point across. You knew what he was doing. Had you said anything to him about it?

Yes of course I said something to him Eliot said. I told him every time I saw it that you wouldn't like it, that it was wrong. If he felt the way he said he did, he wouldn't let them on his lap. I know I wouldn't. You just don't do that when you love someone, pounding on the table to make his point. That startled Parker and she jumped in her seat so he said sorry. Didn't mean to scare you.

No it's okay. I know you were trying to help us Parker said. I really think Hardison wanted to get caught the more I think about it. He would have been more upset otherwise. Done a little more groveling. Maybe even cried. I don't know.

But I think for two people supposed to be in love neither of us is too terribly upset. We were ready for this to happen.

Well, where do you go from here? Eliot asked. Do you want to work with me or just go back on your own as you were before all this started? Maybe even retire. You have enough money to do that. You have more than I do and I have enough to retire.

Heck no, I'm not going to retire. I'm to young for that. We've got a few good years left in us. I was hoping you would ask to work together with me. I don't want to be alone anymore I don't like it.

Parker you might have a few good years in you but me, I'm kinda old for a hitter. I don't know how many years I have left. But I'll back you up until I can't. Deal?

Deal! She replied giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. How about dessert now? What is it?

You haven't even finished your dinner yet and you want dessert already. Eat Parker Eliot said. I'll get dessert when we're done.

Parker pouted and with those puppy dog eyes said to Eliot, I was saving room for dessert. If I eat too much dinner there won't be room for dessert. If you had let me eat dessert first I wouldn't have that problem. Please please please Eliot. Can we have dessert now ?

Damnit Parker. I don't know why I put up with you. First it's cook me dinner then half way through that it's when's dessert. Putting his napkin on the table he got up to go get her damn dessert.

Parker clapped her hands and jumped in her seat with her victory. Then she said I know why you put up with me. You love me that's why.

Eliot froze when she said that. Then said to her why would you think that Parker I've never said that to any of you guys. Yeah we're family and all, but love you, that's a reach. Your twenty pounds of crazy in a five pound bag.

Yes I am she said and you love every pound of me. You love Hardison cause when he makes fun of what you say you don't kill him. You love Sophie and Nate cause you were sad when they left. So yeah! You do love me. But that's okay. I love you too.

Eliot just shook his head. I don't know about you some times! He put dessert in front of Parker and she asked what's this stuff?

Baked Alaska Eliot said and you'll like it so just shut up and eat it.

But I don't wanna eat dirt and ice Eliot. Make me something else Parker asked.

Eliot just cringed. Parker have I ever given you dirt to eat? Why would you think I would do that now? It's a meringue covering over ice cream. I'm not going into the details of what it is just eat it.

Why didn't you say it was ice cream in the first place? I would have just eaten it then. Parker stopped with the spoon halfway into her mouth then asked how can you bake ice cream and it doesn't melt? Do you have a magic oven or something? It looks like it could be, its so big.

No Parker it's not a magic oven. It's just a regular oven. Let's just say I have my secrets, and you have your. Now eat.

I'm done already. If you want me to eat you have to give me more Parker said as she handed him her plate.

Parker how long are you planning on staying tonight?

Why does that matter? Parker asked. But answered I thought I'd sleep over with you. Is that okay?

Yes Parker, you can stay. But if your staying, you get no more dessert. I'm not having you here on a sugar high.

Fine! I'll go do the dishes then! And off she went into the kitchen. Where the dessert was. She is a sneaky thief after all.

While she cleaned up in the kitchen Eliot made up the bed for her in his spare room. When he came out he went to grab a beer and saw the empty dessert plate on the counter.

Parker did you put the dessert in the refrigerator or the freezer?

What dessert Eliot? I didn't see any dessert. I'm almost done here, then I'll help you find what ever it is you're talking about.

Never mind Parker Eliot said while pinching his nose. Thinking god I'm in trouble tonight. I wonder if I can escape before she's done.

Nope he couldn't. She was done and not much later she was running everywhere and talking a mile a minute like a two year old.

Finally the sugar high was gone and she crashed. Five minutes later she was sound asleep on the couch. Eliot picked her up and put her in her bed, then went to bed himself.

Halfway through the night Parker climbed into bed with him. Parker why are you in here and not in your bed? You need to go back to your bed.

No I was lonely in there. No one was with me. I like it better here. With that she nodded off. Great! Eliot thought now he was really in trouble. He tried to make a pillow wall to keep Parker on her half and him on his half of the bed then tried to go to sleep himself.

When he woke in the morning Parker was curled up next to him and he had his arms around her. When did that happen? Boy he was going to have to rethink this sleeping together stuff or one of them might get in trouble and he figured it would probably be him.

 ** _Chapter 3_**

After detangling himself from Parker, Eliot got up and went to get a shower. Relaxing under the hot water, as letting it just run down his back felt good.

Then Parker came in to use the toilet. GET OUT! Eliot shouted I'm taking a shower. You don't just walk in on someone when there in the shower. Parker replied Don't be such a baby. I've seen you naked before when we fixed you up. A lot of times. Besides I'm done now so there. Sticking out her tongue as she went. He just shook his head and mumbled twenty pounds of crazy. He got out of the shower and got dressed. Mumbling about Parker the whole time. Now to make breakfast he thought. Parker will probably want pancakes. Maybe French toast.

Parker said can you make breakfast when he got to the kitchen. Sure Parker, what do you want pancakes? French toast? Cereal? He asked. Don't be silly Parker said. If I wanted cereal I could make it myself. Can I have pancakes and French toast. What? he replied you want both? Well darlin that ain't happening. So pick or I'll do it for you. Fine! I have French toast then with extra syrup. You know the berry kind you make with those red stick things. Ok French toast with raspberry rhubarb syrup it is. After getting everything he would need, he made breakfast for the two of them.

When they were seated and eating Eliot asked Parker what are your plans now that it's just the two of us? You still wanna do jobs for people or what? No Eliot I don't think we could do to much good for people with just us two. No hacker to help us out either. So I guess we just play it by ear. Do the jobs we can with just two. In the mean time if we see something that needs fixed then we'll fix it. But first I gotta get my stuff and bring it over here.

Whoa now there Parker what do you mean bring your stuff over here? Why do you need to do that? This is my place not the office like before. You're not moving in here. You've got your place and I've got mine. No Eliot Parker said as she pouted. You said I could stay. You have an extra room for me to use. I won't go in the bathroom anymore when your in there. I promise. I don't want to be alone right now. I need company to help me over the breakup. She thought to herself that is how you say it? Hoping it was she looked at Eliot she gave him a pleading look. Fine! Eliot said one week! That's it after that you're going back to your place and I'll be decluttering mine. You know you are a messy person and I'm not. So you better start cleaning up after yourself. Got it? Aye aye sir Parker said with a salute and a big smile on her face. Then she ran and hugged Eliot saying thank you so much for letting me stay. Then kissed his cheek. God am I going to be in trouble this week Eliot thought. Maybe I'll just go fishing and leave her here. I could take her but she'd probably be as much of a whiny baby as Hardison was.

After breakfast Eliot took Parker to get her car at the pub. Then they went to her place. Eliot thought how could someone live like this? Then remembered Parker wasn't a normal person so he guessed she could. After they had put enough things for Parker to stay with him for a year (or so it seamed) maybe two with what Parker wore, into some bags he went to put them in her car. As he walked out he ran into Hardison and said hey man what are you doing? Hardison said I guess I should be asking you that since you gotta Santa bag on your back. I just came to check up on my girl make sure she be alright. But I guess you got that covered. She moving? Where to?

Eliot responded no she isn't moving. She doesn't wanna be alone right now so she asked if she could stay with me for a week. You know how hard it is to tell that girl no. So we're here getting her stuff. If you wanna talk to her she's inside. I'll wait out here till one or the other of you come out.

Thank Eliot you're alright in my book. No matter what happened or what I said the other day you're alright, then Hardison went inside.

Parker was surprised to see him there when he came in. She asked rather surly, what are you doing here? I have things to do today. I don't have time for drama with you so if you don't mind please leave.

Hardison didn't. He simply replied, mama I was jus coming to check up on you. Making sure you're ok and all. I know we ain't a couple any more but we friends right? So as a friend I was concerned for my baby girl. How you doing? You ok? Need anything from me? I'll get you whatever you need.

Parked said sit down for a minute. Hardison looked around for a seat not finding one he just sat on the bed.

Then she asked him. How long did you think I was gonna allow that to go on? Were you trying to get caught? Did you want to breakup with me and couldn't just say it? So you tortured me for four month waiting for me to say it? When she stopped you could here a pin drop. Well! Answer me. Did you?

Looking up sheepishly Hardison simply said. No I wasn't trying to torture you. I didn't know at first what I was even doing. But after Eliot called me on it and called me a, well a few bad names and then some, I realized what I was doing. But I still let it happen. Lord knows why but I did. I think I realized we were on the way out then. Yes, I didn't know how to say it to you, but no I didn't want you to say it either. I didn't know what I wanted. Then I saw you watching me one day not saying a thing. It happened a few times more and I wondered what's the deal but I was afraid to ask. Because of what your answer might be. By the time I knew we were over, and decided to tell you that day. When you got back. Well that's the day it all went to hell. I'm sorry Parker I should have said something a long time ago and maybe we wouldn't be in this mess we're in.

I know your sorry Hardison. I know that you thought we were done and you were okay with it. But I wasn't. But slowly after seeing you time and time again with a woman on your lap it made me ready. Made me hate you. Hate the idea of us. But seriously if either one of us wasn't upset about this, what were we doing anyway. It should have ended long ago as you said. I'm sorry for not saying anything before. Like I said yesterday I can be your friend. It will take a while for you to get my trust back though.

I can understand that Hardison said. I'll do what I can to earn that trust too. So what y'all doin here today? You movin?

Yes Parker replied. I'm moving in with Eliot. He gonna take care of me. At least till I figure out what I want. All I know now is I don't want to live here anymore and I don't want to be alone.

Ok, sounds good. Sounds like you got yourself all squared away for now. But Parker seriously if you, either of you, need anything you can ask. I'll be there for y'all. You know that right? Cause I will. Was all Hardison said before he got up to leave. Then he said. I guess I best be goin now let you finish up here. Giving Parker an awkward hug then he left.

After he was gone Parker took his spot on the bed and just sat there for a minute hashing over all that had been said.

When Eliot came in, cautiously, that is what he saw. Parked sat on her bed with her head in her hands. Not knowing if she was crying or not. God he hated it when she cried. As he slowly got to her,he knelt down in front of her, putting his hand under her chin and lifting up so he could see her face. Then he asked, darlin you ok there? You want me to beat someone up for you or something, with a laugh and a grin.

She didn't say anything she just hugged him as tight as she could. Feeling like her whole world was dissolving she didn't want him to go away too. Every one else had, but she couldn't take it if he did too. She had to have one person left to count on. He was it in her mind and he wasn't going anywhere if she had anything to do about it.

Once Eliot managed to get free of her arms, God that girl had strong arms. He said come on Parker lets get finished here. Did you need anything else?

She nodded then said all of it. After looking at Eliot's questioning expression she quickly said I don't want to ever come back here. I want to take it all today and leave whatever we can't take. Is that okay? He just nodded and thought to himself again, what the hell have I gotten myself into? Hope I survive it, we survive it.

It took the rest of the day for them to finish moving her things. Most of which went into a storage unit. Eliot refused to have that damn two faced doll thing in his place or some of her other way out there things. But by day's end he had her in his place, and unpacked, put away, and now resting on the couch. Sleeping actually. Moving is hard work. Adding emotions to it makes it even harder. Even if it's only a little you're moving. So he was off to start dinner for them. Then the doorbell rang.

 ** _Chapter 4_**

Eliot answered the door wondering who would be there this late. When he opened it he really was surprised. It was Sophie. With Nate of course. Nate was leaning against the wall letting Sophie take the lead. After all she was the reason they were here. Eliot said come on in. Then stepped aside to let them in. Sophie's first words were where's Parker. So Eliot said what I'm chopped liver or something? Stopping in her track Sophie replied oh I'm so sorry Eliot giving him a hug and peck on the cheek. Now where's Parker. Eliot just chuckled and said sleeping on the couch. Don't wake her, she's had a rough day. Let her sleep and we'll wake her when dinners done. Have you guys eaten or am I now cooking for four.

That would be lovely Sophie responded. I miss your cooking Eliot. No one seems to have a way with food like you do. Nate shook his head in agreement.

Half way through cooking dinner Eliot looked at Nate. Leaning again, this time against the doorway. Nate had not said a single word since their arrival. He was curious as to why. Hey Nate, Elliot said. Nate looked up at him but did not speak. Trying again he said so how are you liking married life. Its been what near a year now. Again Nate shrugged his shoulders but did not speak. Enough of this Eliot thought. Then once again said so how is married life Nate ? I'm waiting for your answer not Sophie's but yours. Standing with arms crossed and glaring at him finally Nate said married life is great, just great. Then went silent again. Now Eliot really was beginning to wonder what was going on. He would have to take Nate to the pub after dinner and let the girls chat here. He'd find out then. He wouldn't no couldn't deal with two breakups in one week.

While dinner was being put on the table Sophie went to wake Parker.

Hey sweetie she said as she gently shook her. Time to wake up. Dinners done. Slowly Parker woke. Thinking she was still dreaming at first. Then jumped up and gave Sophie a big hug. I'm so glad your here. I missed you guys. Wait, what are you doing here? Is everything ok? Where's Nate. Oh sweetie Sophie replied everything is fine Nate's over there with Eliot putting dinner on the table. So get up sleepyhead

Okay I'm up, but why are you guys here. Oh I'm hungry. Let's eat first then talk. With that Parker jumped up and went to the table. Stopping by Nate first of course to give him a hug. They plopped into a chair and said lets eat! They all just chuckled at her but did sit and eat.

Dinner was going along fine when Sophie started talking to Parker about what had happened between her and Hardison. Parker just looked at her and said eat first, talk later, Okay? Sophie had no choice but to say okay Parker it will wait.

When everyone finished and cleanup was complete Eliot suggested that he and Nate head to the pub so the girls could talk. Sophie jumped on that and said oh yes Eliot. That would be perfect. You boys run along now. With that they left.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

At the pub Eliot finally asked Nate what the hell is going on with you. You have said exactly four words since you got here. We ain't leaving here till you talk. Nate just shrugged his shoulders, but then he finally spoke. Nothing's wrong Eliot. Sophie and I are doing great. Don't even argue very much anymore. But today, yeah we had a big one. I was still mad when we got to your place so I just played the martyr to Sophie's heroine.

What's that all about, what was the argument about? Eliot asked. Oh, not much. We were out on the boat heading to France when we got Hardison's call. We're going there for our anniversary. First anniversary, I might add! So now she wants to come here and make sure Parkers ok. Not that I don't want to make sure she's ok too. But it could have waited two more day. Oh no, we had to go right away! Only to get here and it looks like Parker is just fine and you have her covered and taken care of. So a phone call would have been enough.

Alright Nate I get it. But you have to look at Sophie's side of it. She kinda raised Parker. Maybe not through her younger years kinda raised but through the person she started out as when we teamed first started up to the person she was when you left. Sophie just wanted to make sure Parker didn't just shut down and fold into herself like she used to. At least that's what I'd think. Don't much think she'd give up Paris and your anniversary for anything else than family.

Yeah your right Eliot. I'm just being my normal gotta control everything self. I thought I'd given that up since the wedding but I guess not Nate said. They both laughed at that said cheers as they tapped their glasses then downed them.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sophie sat Parker down on the sofa and asked her how are you honey? You doing okay since this thing with Hardison happened? I'm gonna strangle him when I see him for hurting you like that. Parker simply said Sophie I'm fine. I thought I would be a wreck if we ever broke up. But I'm not. I'm not even that upset. Guess that's a plus on his side for doing that so long that I had a chance to get used to the idea of not being an us any more. By the time I'd had enough I didn't even want to stay with him. It made it easier. He said he didn't either and was planning on telling me the day I called it off. True or not I don't know. I don't know if anything he says is true or not anymore. I've lost more than my love I lost my trust in him too. It'll be a long time till I get that back. I think Eliot doesn't trust him as much as he did before either. We're still gonna stay friends but that's it. At least for now.

I'm staying with Eliot till I feel I can go get a place by myself. That's really the only issue I have with this. After being alone for so long, then being in a family for so long, I don't like being alone anymore. It felt so dead and quiet that first night by myself. Sophie it was awful just awful.

Oh sweetie I'm so sorry you have to go through all this. Giving Parker a hug and stroking her hair and back Sophie said again, I'm so sorry. I'm gonna strangle hardison when I see him. He should have know better than to treat you that way. His nana raised him better than that. How did this all start anyhow Parker. If you don't mind my asking.

No, I don't mind Sophie. Said Parker and then she filled her in with the same things she had told Eliot. But she'd left one thing out of the story she'd told Eliot that she wanted to tell Sophie. Hardison didn't just have ladies on his lap. He'd taken one into the apartment before he'd realized the time and had to usher her right back out. That was when I knew I couldn't take this anymore. So I knew that the next time I caught him it would be the last time. I had time to get used to the idea. Just not the being alone part. But please don't tell anyone he did that especially Eliot. He'd kill him. Well maybe Nate since he's your husband and all but no one else. Okay?

All right Parker I won't tell anyone. Then, yet again, Sophie said I'm going to strangle Hardison when I see him. Parker do you need us to do anything for you. Anything at all.

No Sophie I don't need anything. You being here is what I needed. To be able to talk to you about all this. Make sure I was right about what I was thinking. To just have you here really makes me feel so much better. So thank you for coming.

A few minutes later the guys came back. Eliot offered them the spare room but Nate said thanks but we've already got a hotel room. Guess we'll be heading over there now and see you again in the morning.

Sounds good Nate. I'll make breakfast for everyone. Have it ready when you get here. Sophie chimed in great I love your breakfast pancakes and syrups. Wouldn't miss it. With that they left. Leaving Parker and Eliot alone.

Eliot asked Parker did you know that it's their anniversary? Their first anniversary?

No it's not Eliot. Don't be silly. They wouldn't be sitting here with us if it was. Their anniversary is not for two days. Hey! That gives me an idea. How about we give them an anniversary party? You know like the one they gave me for my birthday. They do that right? Parker asked.

Yes they do that Eliot said. Pinching his nose and shaking his head. Parker had totally missed the point he was trying to make, so trying to explain it he went on. Parker, I didn't mean today was their anniversary. I know it's not for a few days. At least now I do. All I was trying to say was, they had given up their plans to be here with you. In case you needed them. That says a lot Parker. Sophie passed up a Paris vacation for you.

Really? Parker asked. She did that for me? That's so nice. No ones ever done anything like that for me before. Then she started to cry.

Great, just great! Eliot said to himself. She was fine and now I had to go and make her cry. Eliot gave her a hug and stroked her back while telling her it was alright. That's what families do for each other. You're our family and we want to make sure you get through this okay. Cause even if you say your alright. There will be times you'll want to cry. That's what we want to be there for. Those moments when you do need someone. Just try to remember that ok honey. We're your family and we care about you. We want you to always be happy. Do you want to start planning the party now? With that she jumped up and said heck yeah I do. What are we going to need.

 ** _Chapter 5_**

When Nate and Sophie left, before going to their hotel they stopped at Hardison's place Sophie didn't even bother to knock like she had at Eliot's. Just walked in, they did still have a key and know the codes after all. Hardison was surprised to see them there so late and at all. While he had called Sophie for Parker, he didn't expect them to come. Maybe just call. He went to give Sophie a hug but got a slap in the face. A hard slap in the face.

Ow! What was that for! He asked while rubbing his cheek

Nate just chuckled quietly. He knew what that slap felt like. It hurt in two levels. Pain from the slap and pain from the heart.

Sophie said how dare you do that to Parker. You know how fragile she is and you go and toy with her affection dangling these girls in front of her. Even bringing one home. Even if she was only there for five minutes you can do a lot of things in five minutes Hardison.

If you wanted other women you should have just told her so. It would have been a lot easier on every one than you cheating on her and throwing it in her face for months. That was just evil on your part. I thought you were a better man than that. Even Eliot in his worst womanizing way would have never done that to anyone. But especially to Parker.

Sophie went on like this for what seemed like forever to Hardison and Nate. She didn't even stop long enough for Hardison to get a word in. When she finally did stop he jumped at his chance.

Sophie, I never meant to hurt Parker. I've explained all this to Parker already. She understood. Said it even had made things easier for her. In a weird way I guess. I didn't know she knew about the girl at the house. I would have explained that to her. It wasn't what she or you thought. She was one of my gaming friends. She'd asked me to fix something and I had. She just came by to pick it up. That's all. I never cheated on Parker. I would never do that to her. It would hurt her too much. Me too. My Nana and Eliot would both kill me. Bury me in the ground and my body never be found kinda killed me.

I'm really sorry Sophie. When I called you for Parker I didn't mean for you to come. Not that I mind you being here. It's nice to see you guys once in a while. Slap n all. How bout me and you hug it out. I'm sorry for all I did wrong. These past few months. Really sorry.

Sophie gave him the hug he'd been wanting. Then said I know you're sorry Hardison. But sometimes sorry isn't enough. What you did could have done irreparable damage to Parker. It has to the three of you already. You were lucky that it didn't do too much harm. How does it feel not having them arbound every day? To know that they don't trust your actions anymore? That they aren't working with you anymore. All of that is because of what you did?

I know Sophie. I know. But I can't change the past. I'll have to work harder to change their minds. They will, but it will be hard. I know that. But I will get it done.

Alright Hardison enough! Nate chimed in. We trust that you will get it done. For now Sophie let's go to the hotel. We'll see you tomorrow. We'll finish this conversation then. Let's go Sophie. With that he grabbed her hand and they left.

A few minutes later Hardison received a phone call from Eliot. Hey Hardison did you know that it's Sophie and Nate's anniversary in two days? Parker want to give them a party since they gave up their plans for her and you. You want in or not?

Hardison felt the sore on his face from Sophie's slap for a second then said yeah man I'm in. Just tell me what you need and you'll have it.

Eliot gave him the list of thing they wanted from him. Then gave him the details of the party then hung up.

He had a cake to finish baking and then decorate. Hopefully before Parker got back from the store getting the things on their list. He was just putting on the finishing touches when she walked in.

Parker dropped her bags on the table then plopped on the couch. Shopping makes me so tired. I don't know how Sophie does it. Can we go to bed now and do the rest in the morning? My feet hurt.

There's too much left to do. If we wait till morning it might not get done. Don't forget we won't get Hardison's things till morning too. So up and at em. Let's get this done. Then we both can go to bed.

UGH! Eliot! You're so mean! Parker whined. Soooo mean. Fine! What do you want to do first.

With that over with, they got busy decorating for the party.

With their part complete Eliot finally said okay Parker you can quit your whining and go to bed. She looked at him with big eyes and said really? While jumping to give him a hug and said nite Eliot. Then off she went. Not giving him a chance to respond yes or no.

Eliot just chuckled while shaking his head. I don't know about that girl. Twenty pounds of trouble is just about right. Geez. And off to bed he went. Parker had come into his bed again after a little while. So he made a bigger pillow wall this time. But again he woke up to Parker wrapped around him again. But this time Hardison was at his bedroom door. Eliot jumped up saying Hardison it's not what you think. She just doesn't like sleeping alone so sometime in the middle of the night she comes in here with me. Nothing happened. Seriously nothing, not a thing happened.

Hardison just growled and stormed out of the apartment.

Parker rolled over and laughed. Then laughed some more. Eliot just glared at her and asked just what the hell is so funny.

Parker laughed again pointing at Eliot. You, you were funny. Telling Hardison nothing happened like it really mattered. We broke up remember. I can do what ever I want with who ever I want. He has no say in it at all. But what's the most funny part is that he got so mad over nothing when he had done something and didn't expect me to get upset. What do guys have a double standard rule or something?

No Parker they don't have a double standard rule and it does matter I don't want Hardison mad at us for something that didn't happen. It wouldn't be right for you to move on so fast nor for me to make moves on his ex girlfriend. I'm gonna go find him an straighten this out. You finish the decorating. They will be here in about two hours.

Fine! Eliot I'll do all the hard work while you go run after Hardison and make nice when it not necessary Parker shouted at him and then left the room.

Eliot just huffed at her then got dressed to go catch up to Hardison.

He didn't have to go far as Hardison was just sitting on the stoop out front. He had his head hung in his hands and was crying. Eliot sat next to him and said hey buddy. What's the matter? You know I wouldn't do that to you or Parker. You know me better than that. At least I thought you did.

Hardison wiped his nose on his sleeve then wiped his eyes and cheeks. Turning to Eliot he said naw man, I believed you when you first said it. I just didn't like how it looked. It make me real mad. Then I realized I have no right to be mad. None at all. We done broke up and it was cause of me cheating on her. Then here I am getting upset at her being in bed with a man I know ain't gonna touch her that way. At least not yet.

Eliot looked up at that comment. Then said Hardison she was your girl. That makes her off limits to me. Bro code. You never go after your brothers ex. So you don't need to worry about me on that account.

Hardison gave him a long look then said Eliot I would rather she be with you than some joker that would hurt her. I know you won't. Listen Eliot I know how you feel about Parker. I've know that since the beginning. Now I appreciate you stepping aside to let me get the girl and all. But I know you could of got her if you tried. Your in love with her. I saw that when she kissed you the other day. You fell into that kiss. You know what, I think she did too. That's why I got so upset. Started that fight with you. Which was dumb to begin with. Here I'm sitting with a girl on my lap and I'm getting pissed at Parker for kissing you. Talk about your double standards man.

Eliot just hit him on the arm and said it was too soon for you to see something like that and it not affect you. The kiss that was another story. She was just trying to get even with you. That's the only thing that kiss meant to her. Revenge.

I get what your saying Eliot. But be honest with me here for a minute. Your in love with Parker aren't you? There's too many signs that said you were for you not to be.

Hardison I don't have the right to love anyone. I've got too many enemies to get tied down with a family.

Honestly Eliot. I'm not asking you to get married and have a brood of kids. I just want to know if your in love with our girl.

Eliot looked at him then nodded his head. Yes. I've been in love with her since the first year we were together. But I knew you were trying to get with her and like I said I can't do the family thing and she was too special for a one nighter. So man I just stepped aside. Let you take your shot.

Listen Eliot. I know how you feel about her. I think in a way I always have. It's just that bro code thing. Don't go by it for me. I'd rather Parker be happy with you. At least she won't get hurt that way. I know you'd take real good care of her.

Hardidon your forgetting one thing, her. The most important part. She not interested in me. It was you she loved. So enough of that talk.

 ** _Chapter 6_**

Parker was happy to see Hardison come back in with Eliot. While she thought Hardison getting mad was dumb. She didn't want them to not be friend over it. They got right into finishing the decoration and then Eliot started breakfast. They got it all done in the nick of time. As the happy couple was there. When Sophie and Nate came in they all yelled Happy Anniversary. Sophie and Nate were surprised. Sophie said thank you guys so much for this. I can't believe you managed this in one night. While giving them all a hug.

Nate nodded in agreement. He was happy they had done it but was happier they had done it together. It showed promise that they would get there problems worked out. Maybe even work as a team again now and then. I'm starved Sophie said and it smells delicious.

Eliot said grab a seat and I'll bring it right all ate till their bellies were full. When clean up was done Parker asked can we have cake now? They all laughed and Sophie said Parker how can you want eat cake now. Especially after all the food you ate. Well the cake is light and it won't take up much room. Sophie said how about we go into the living room and visit for a while. Then we will have cake. Okay. Alright Parker said. But if we're waiting I get two pieces of cake then. Fine Eliot said. Then ushered Parker into the living room.

Everyone sat around the living room. Then Parker ran off to her room and came right back with two wrapped boxes. She gave one each to Sophie then Nate. When they opened them they each found a sheet of paper in their box. With a quizzical look at Parker, she said I looked it up, first anniversary is paper. So I gave you a sheet of paper. But I thought that was kind of a dumb gift. So the other thing in the box is the real gift. Looking into the box again Sophie gasped then said Parker this is beautiful. She had a brilliant white diamond that was about ten carats. Nate's box had a yellow diamond that was about 5 carats. Sophie was so pleased with these gifts. Parker's jewels and money meant a lot to her. For her to give away not one but two of them showed how much she cared for them. Sophie went to Parker and gave her a hug saying thank you so much for this. It's beautiful.

Hardison said my turn next. Then he handed Nate and Sophie each an envelope. Inside each envelope they found one plane ticket to Paris, one hotel confirmation, and ten thousand dollars. Sophie just looked at the plane ticket and couldn't believe it. Nate said thank Hardison. But you do realize that Sophie can go through this ten thousand in one minute in Paris, then laughed. Yeah I know Hardison said. That's why you each got ten thousand.

Eliot said y'all know from past experience I'm not much on giving presents but this is for you Nate. He gave him a little box. Inside Nate found handcuffs and a key. Looking up at Eliot, Eliot said next time you're going some place and Sophie changes plans at the last minute just cuff her and continue with the plans.

Sophie said that's not nice or fair Eliot. To which he replied. Sophie while we love you and having you here has been great but it's your first anniversary. You should have stayed in Paris. A phone call would have shown you we were good here. You could have waited and come later.

Not to be unneeded Sophie said if I wasn't needed here how is it that no one knew that Hardison had a woman at the apartment, or that the woman only came to get a computer thingamajig. I'm sorry Parker. But they needed to see that a phone call would not have been sufficient. Eliot said whoa there Sophie. I'm sorry I upset you. Those were meant as a joke. Here is your real gift. He handed her a set of keys. I know your flat is in England and you love Paris so those go to a little place I used to love there. It's yours, both of yours. The title will be coming in the mail to your London address. Thank you Eliot. It's wonderful said Sophie then got up to give him a hug. Nate got up and shook his hand then thanked him doing the same with Hardison and giving Parker a hug and kiss on the cheek.

With the gifts out of the way Parker asked, now can we have cake? Yes, Sophie said we can have cake. Great said Parker I didn't think we would ever get around to it.

Eliot went and got the cake. While cutting it he said you're supposed to freeze the top layer of your wedding cake and eat it on your first anniversary. But since there wasn't any of your cake left. Because someone who I won't mention ate it all. I made the same cake but smaller since it's only the five of us. That's so sweet Sophie said.

Parker said NOW can we eat cake? Eliot handed her a plate with two pieces of cake on it, then said here's your cake not be quite and eat. It's about time Parker noted then started in on her cake. They all just chuckled and ate their cake. When they finished Hardison said y'all better be getting a move on if you're gonna catch that flight. Those tickets are for this afternoon.

Nate asked what time this afternoon it's eleven now. Four Hardison said. I imagine Sophie has a lot of packing to do so y'all gonna need to hurry. Sophie just stood there and stammered. Hardison put a hand on each of her shoulders and said Sophie you wanted to be in Paris for your anniversary. Right? This is a way that you can still do that. We love you guys and are glad your here. But we want you to he happy too. We're fine here. If something changes I promise you will be the first person we call okay? Not get. Then he hugged her and led her towards Nate.

Nate said I guess he's right Sophie you do have a lot of packing to do and we don't have a lot of time. So I guess we better get going. After giving everyone a hug and a heartfelt thank you they left.

 ** _Chapter 7_**

After Nate and Sophie left Hardison said I'm gonna go now too but I'll talk to y'all later.

Both Parker and Eliot said thanks for the help. That was a nice gift you gave them. They got their cake and got to eat it too. Yup said Hardison. While Parker just looked at them. Then said of course they ate their cake. It was good and it wouldn't be nice to not eat it after all the trouble you went to making it. Eliot and Hardidon looked at each other and smiled. Knowing it would take too long to explain the saying to her, so they just agreed with her.

Once Hardison was gone Parker said I'm going back to bed. Are you coming. Then she headed for Eliot's room. Hell no Parker. You're not sleeping in my room. You have your own room to sleep in. You need to start sleeping in there and for the whole night.

Why can't I sleep with you? When I wake up, it's lonely in there so I go into your room. I don't like being alone anymore. I've gotten so used to having someone around me pretty much all the time. It feels wrong when no one is there.

I understand that Parker. Really I do. But you have to start learning to be alone some of the time. Not all of the time just some of it.

I will Eliot I promise. But can we just go to bed together for now? We were up so late last night and got up so early this morning. I'm just dragging. You must be too.

Fine Eliot relented. Then remembered something Sophie had said to him. So he asked Parker. Why didn't you tell me that Hardison had taken a girl up to your place? You told me everything else, at least I think you did. But why not that?

I don't really know Eliot, Parker said. Probably cause I thought you'd kill him for doing that to me. I didn't know it was nothing but him giving a friend a game piece. So I guess it's a good thing I didn't tell you.

Yeah your probably right. I would of beat the tar out of him for doing that to you. You didn't deserve that.

Thank you for looking out for me Eliot Parker said. I really do appreciate it. More than you may know. Now come on. Bed!

They both crawled into Eliot's bed. Parker on her side and Eliot on his.

Eliot had no intention on sleeping. He was just there for Parker. But after a few minutes he was out. Next thing he knew Parker was wrapped around him. Again. This has got to stop he thought. But how do I get that across to her when she's doing it in her sleep. I think she's asleep when she's doing it. Oh man am I in troubled with this girl. Then he kissed her on the top of her head as he woke her. Parker darlin. Wake up now cause if you don't you won't be sleeping tonight. 'M tied le me slep. She mumbled. No Parker was Eliot's response. You've gotta get up now. Come on now. I'll carry you to the shower and turn the water on you. I've done it before. So you know I'll do it again. Then Eliot started to pick her up in his arms. But she stopped him saying okay okay I'm up. Are you happy now? Yes I am. That's what I was trying to accomplish. Now get out of my bed! Eliot said. Ha! Parker said then got up and went into her room shutting the door.

Eliot thought to himself she could be changing, but it's not really necessary. She could be reading but who am I kidding. Parker reading ha! Nope, she's gone back to bed. That's it. I'm getting her up one way or the other. So he headed to her room knocked on the door then opened it without waiting for a response. He found Parker alright. Standing there mostly naked. She was changing her clothes and getting ready to take a shower. What do you want Eliot? she asked. Most people wait for a response when they knock on someone's CLOSED door.

I'm, I'm so sorry Parker. Shielding his eyes while turning around. I thought you'd gone back to bed. I was gonna get you up again.

No Eliot I didn't go back to bed. Now you think I could get the shower I was trying to get a few minutes ago?

Sure Parker. That's fine. Once again I'm sorry for barging in like that.

Totally embarrassed Eliot left and went to his gym. He had converted one of the rooms into a fully equipped gym. Mats on the floor. Punching bag and a speed bag. His newest addition was a punching dummy. Which he just now noticed was covered in some sort of sticky goo. PARKER! He yelled. But got no response. Oh yeah she was in the shower. Fine! I'll just leave it for her to clean when she gets out. After an extensive and much needed work out. Eliot once again called for Parker. But once again she didn't respond. Off I go to find her he thought to himself. I'll be damned if I'm gonna clean up that stick mess.

He didn't see her in the kitchen, living room, or bathroom. Did he dare to go into her bedroom again? Naw. So he knocked and waited. No answer. He knocked again louder this time. Still no answer. Okay I'm going in. Something isn't right here. Eliot opened the door. Slowly this time. Yup he found Parker. Sleeping. In what he had to assume was no clothes. She'd lied to him. She had no intention on taking a shower. Just climbing back into bed. At least he was grateful she didn't stay like that when she came into his bed. Sheesh. Letting her sleep he quietly closed the door. Well I guess I am cleaning up that sticky mess.

By the time Eliot had cleaned the dummy (and the rest of the gym. No point in doing part of it. Might as well do it all) it was near dinner time. Off he went to cook dinner. Man this day was wacked in its timeline. Shaking his head he looked to see what he wanted to make. Ah, chicken noodle soup. Good, not too much trouble or time, and reheats easily too. No telling when Parker would stick her pretty head out of the bedroom.

By the time the soup was done Eliot had thought the smell of food would have woke Parker but it didn't. Man she must have been really tired. So he ate without her. Putting the rest up. Some in the fridge for Parker and the rest in the freezer for another day. Then cleaning the kitchen. Still no Parker. He went to check on her. Still sleeping. No fever though so she wasn't sick. He just figured the stress of the past few days must have been rough on her and she's starting to let it go. Good for her. She didn't need to lug all that around. Off to the living room to sit, relax with a good book in his favorite chair. When he started getting sleepy he realized that Parker still hadn't gotten up. Now he was really worried. There's no way she should have slept this long. Getting up he went to check on her. She was still sleeping, or at least wanted him to think she was. Parker, what are you trying to pull here huh Parker? What?

What do you mean Eliot? She answered.

What do i mean? Eliot repeated. Parker you have been in here all afternoon. Then all evening then all night so far. Why? Why are you staying in here all alone when you said you don't like to be alone anymore? You care to answer that one for me? That way both of us know what's going on in that pretty little head of yours.

Parker sat up and looked at Eliot. Who very quickly turned his back, as she was uncovered and had no top on. Then she said you said I can't sleep in your bed all the time. I need to get used to being on my own. To being alone all the time. So that's what I'm doing. Getting used to being alone since you don't want me here anymore. Now get out please so I can go back to bed.

No I won't Eliot said. Will you please put some clothes on so we can talk. You took everything that I said wrong. I'd like to explain what I meant. I would never do that to you Parker. Never. You mean too much to me to just send you away. Especially after everything that's happened to you.

Really? Parker asked shyly. Really! Eliot said. Now please get dressed and I'll heat you up some soup. Ok she replied I'm starved anyways. He just shook his head and off to the kitchen he went.

When Parker emerged from her room finally. Eliot could see the puffiness of her eyes. She'd been crying. He'd made her cry again. God he had to stop doing that.

Parker, why were you crying? He asked her. And don't say you weren't. I can see it in your face that you were.

I thought you didn't want me anymore. That I was going to be all alone again. With no one. No Sophie or Nate their gone. No Hardison he's gone. Then no you. You wanted to be gone too. I didn't want you to go. I wanted you to stay with me. But it's not what you wanted. So I just cried myself to sleep.

He went and gave her a hug then telling her I would never leave you alone darlin. Don't ever think that no matter what I say. Even if I did say it. I would not mean it. Not ever. All I meant was that you needed to start sleeping in your room the whole night now and then. I didn't mean you couldn't sleep in my bed anymore. Just if you did it every night you'd never get used to sleeping alone. But I would get used to you being in my bed. Then when you stopped I might not like it. So you see what I mean? It just cannot go on forever. Only if we were a couple. But we're not. Do you understand what I was saying now?

Yes Eliot I think I do. You want me to stay till I'm ready to leave. You want me to sleep in your bed less and less until it's not at all, unless we're a couple. Then you want me to get used to being all alone so I can get my own place. But I can come here or you will come there when ever we want. Right? Parker asked.

Yup that's about it. You can do all that at your own pace. So your not uncomfortable. I kinda like you being here. So don't worry about how long it takes you to do all of that.

Parker liked the sound of that. It meant a lot to her that Eliot wanted her to take her time doing this he you didn't mind it at all like she had thought. That made her feel a lot better and dumb and guilty all at the same time. She told Eliot I'm sorry that I thought you wanted me gone now. I'm sorry that I didn't have enough faith in your friendship with me.

It's okay Parker. Just do this for me the next time you think your being pushed aside, ask me first. Then I can explain it to you. Deal? Eliot asked.

Deal Parker agreed. She was happy with the new arrangement with Eliot.

With her soup gone she got up to wash her dishes.

Chapter 8

The next morning Eliot went for a run. When he got home Parker wasn't there. After that he did some menial chores, like vacuuming, mopping the floors, dusting and the like. Dirty job but someone's gotta do them and it's not gong to be Parker.

When he was done with that he thought Parkers not here yet, hum. It was almost dinner time so Eliot thought he'd make dinner and Parker would be home by the time it was done. But she wasn't. Eliot had eaten alone. Then cleaned the kitchen, and put the food away. Still no Parker. It was after eight now and Eliot was starting to worry. She had not stayed out this long before. Or at all with out leaving a text or a note.

So Eliot sat in the living room reading one of his book. While he waited for her. It was close to ten o'clock when he started to really be concerned.

He called Hardison. When he answered the call Hardidon said hey El what's up. Eliot asked him can you please track Parkers phone. Sure Eliot. What happen you two get in a fight. Then chuckled. No Hardison, she's been gone all day. That's not like her. No call or text either. I'm really worried.

Did she see anyone around from her past or yours? Something we should be worrying about Hardison asked. Then said Got it! She's in the warehouse district. I'm sending you the location now.

No she hadn't said anything like that. Thanks Hardison. I'll meet you there.

It was a twenty minute drive to the warehouse but Eliot made it in ten. He jumped out and pulled out his flashlight that he kept in one of his pockets. Then started down the alley between the buildings. He didn't find her. Just as he finished Hardison came. Getting out of the van he asked Eliot you find her yet.

No he responded. Can you get a more precise location. Yeah now that I'm here I can Hardison said while working on his phone. Looks like she's in the building in the right there.

Okay, I'll go in and get her you stay out here in case of trouble coming. Eliot said. You got it Hardison replied as he handed Eliot an ear bud. Saying in case you need me in there too.

Eliot nodded his thanks then headed to the warehouse in question. He climbed up to the lone window and looked in. He saw Parker laying there, tied up on some makeshift cot. He didn't see anything or anyone else. But that didn't mean they weren't there.

He told Hardison she in there, looks a little beat up from here. I'm going in to get her. Eliot got to the door and picked the lock. Then slowly went inside. Just in case he had missed something. The place was empty all but Parker.

Eliot went over to her and tapping her said come on darlin I'm getting you out of here. But she didn't move. He tried again to wake her but still got no response. He told Hardison she's been drugged. Bring the van around and we'll put her in it.

I'll be there before you get her out. Hardison said. He opened the back doors to the van and helped Eliot put her inside. Eliot cut her bindings off and covered her with the blanked they kept in the van for purposes like this. He told Hardison take her to my place. I'll meet you there. Then he went back into the building to see if he could find anything in there. But he found nothing. He said to himself some one has a major ass whopping coming then left.

He got home just a little after Hardison. He told him put her on her bed inside.

When Hardison got her situated he turned to Eliot and said man her face looks bad.

Eliot said I know. Let me get in there and check her out. Eliot found no broken bone and a few other bruises on her arms and legs. She had redness at her wrists and ankles from trying to get her binding off. Next he went to check for injuries from under her clothes. When he pressed on her stomach she groaned. So up her blouse went. She had several bruises there plus one that looked distinctly like a boot print. Looking at Hardison he said I'm gonna have to keep a close watch on her with this. Take her into my room. I want to be able to watch her all night. While Hardison did that Eliot went and got some water bottles and a cranberry juice one too. He put them in the fridge by the medical supplies cabinet.

When he was done Hardison had just finished getting Parker comfy too. So he told him to leave her for a minute and come out to the living room. When they had gotten out of the room Eliot said I want you to watch that warehouse. See who's coming and going. See who comes back for her. Then let me know when you got something.

Sure thing man Hardison said. I'll get in it right away. I go put up cameras now before they come back. Then off he went. But not before saying you call me and let me know how she doing.

Sure Eliot said then went back into the room with Parker. It was going to be a long night. He sat on the bed with a book and made himself comfortable. Parker slept peaceful most of the night. She started tossing and turning and moaning around four thirty. Eliot tried to calm her but she was still out. Finally she woke up around five am. When she saw it was Eliot with her and not those men, she jumped up and hugged him for dear life. Crying and saying I just knew you'd save me sparky. I knew you'd come after me and bring me home.

It okay Parker I'll always come find you no matter what. It might take longer depending on the situation but I will always find you. Then he asked her how are you feeling. What the hell happened to you? Who took you?

Well I was trying out a new line and I guess I either calculated the height wrong, which is highly unlikely or my equipment was faulty. I jumped but the brake never engaged. I ended up falling on top of three guys. They kicked me off of them. Them picked me up and said we don't care what you guys threaten us with we're not giving up our turf.

I told them I had no idea what they were talking about. All they said was we'll see about that, and shoved me into their car.

When we got to the warehouse they pulled me out of the car and I tripped. They yanked me up and when we got inside they tied me up and started hitting me. It didn't seem to be too hard though. Like they were saving the hard ones for later. Then they injected me with something and I was out. Then I was home when I woke up.

Okay, Eliot said. Where are you hurting. I tell you right now those bruises on your face will be really bad before they get better. You've got some nasty bruising and a boot print on your abdomen. Do you hurt anywhere else? Did they sexually attack you?

No, I don't think they did. Not while I was awake anyway. I don't think I hurt anyplace else but I'll let you know if I do.

Eliot gave her a bottle of cranberry juice and one of water. Saying I want you to drink these. Half of the juice now and I'll let you drink the other half later. Then you need to drink plenty of water to flush that drug out of your system.

Parker nodded in agreement and drank the juice. She handed Eliot the half empty bottle. Then started to get up. Whoa there girl. Just where do you think you're going,?

Oh I do t know Eliot. Let me see. First I was going to go pee then I was going to get a shower to wash this grime off. Is that okay with you Mr. Protector? She said as she laughed.

Well at least she was in better spirits than earlier. That's fine he told her. Just take it easy. I need to know if there is any other bruising. But more importantly I need to know right away it there is blood in your urine. Got it?

Yeas sir I got it. Pee blood Eliot! Then she went into the bathroom. When she shut the door Eliot listened for a minute to make sure she was alright then went into the other room to call Hardison.

When Hardison answered Eliot filled him in on what Parker told him. Then asked him you got anything for me? Yeah man I do he replied. Three guys came back around 4:30 this morning. Matches her story. They were pissed Parker wasn't there but not enough to do anything about it. I got good pictures ion all three. Only got a name and location on one though. The other two I'm still working on. He's the co-leader of the east side gang. So the rival gang must be the west side gang. But that's another story. No idea what the war is about yet. You want the guys address or the gangs hangout address? He asked.

Eliot said give me both just in case, in that order. On their way to you now Hardison said. Then let me know if you find out anything and I'll keep looking.

Thanks man Eliot said then Ended the call.

Chapter 9

When Parker got out of the shower she called Eliot to come in.

He knocked on the door and asked through it. Yeah Parker what you need?

She sounded irritated when she responded with, you in here! I wouldn't have called you if I didn't want you in here. I would have just waited till I came out.

With that Eliot held his hands up in mock surrender. Okay okay I give up. What did you need me for Parker.

I wanted you to see if there was a bruise on my back. It was sore when I was showering. But I don't remember them hitting me in the back. Doesn't mean they didn't, but I just don't remember it. Then she spun around and dropped her towel. Is there?

Yes Parker there is a big one. Looks like someone got in a good punch. I need you to drink that other half of the juice now. Okay? Then we have some things to discuss.

Okay. Let me get dressed and I'll be right out. She replied.

With that said Eliot left her to get done and waited for her in the other room.

By the time she got out there Eliot had come up with several ways to get these guys. But it was Parkers call. He just knew that he wasn't gonna let it slide. He didn't think she would either though.

When Parker came out she saw Eliot sitting at the table.

He'd made breakfast figuring she'd be hungry since she didn't eat dinner yesterday. Maybe not even lunch.

Oh great. Thanks for making breakfast. I'm starved! I haven't eaten since yesterday morning. She said while sitting down.

What did you want to talk about she asked. Then said ow and held her cheek. Hurts when I chew.

Just chew slowly Parker. Eliot said. Then he started in. The reason I wanted to talk was to find out how you wanted to handle these guys. Hardison made one of them. He's still working on the other two. Anyhow long story short is they are from the east side gang. Which probably means the west side gang is trying to take them over. That's how you got mixed up in it. Since you said they thought you were the ones trying to take their turf. God that sounds stupid. How did you want to proceed. What do you want us to do?

Well she said I want to find out what this turf war is all about. What threats the west side is making. Who is in the wrong. Then we can fix it. After that we can take care of those guys. No matter what the problem was it wasn't right to beat an innocent bystander. That sound okay to you?

Doesn't matter what I think. It's your call. You were the one in trouble not me. So you got a plan? Do you want to include Hardison on this one? He was really concerned about you being missing. As his friend he didn't want you hurt. So what you think?

Yeah I think that would be okay on this one job. It might come in handy actually having his Intel on this. Since we have two sides going to war on each other.

Okay Parker. I'll call him and have him start searching. Then I'll go do some recon in both areas. Yes, I'll be careful. Eliot said holding one hand up to stop Parker's protest to his doing recon. I promise! I won't even hit anyone. With that said he turned and left after giving her instructions to rest and do nothing else.

When he got to the building Parker had repelled from he saw the same three guys. It must be there border. No one gets across it. But Eliot continued walking. They looked at him but didn't seem to be to interested in him. They let him pass with no problem. Then he back tracked to them and asked them a few questions about the area. Not a lot just enough to give him a pretty good idea of it. Then he continued on. He'd remember to come back to this spot when every thing was done. Damn I wish I hadn't promised Parker I wouldn't hit anyone he thought while growling.

Up ahead he saw a few girls just hanging out. Thinking they might know what's going on he went up to them. Asked them a few questions about the neighborhood as before. But then asked about the three guys standing post.

The girls looked him over before answering him. He didn't look like their rival and man was he so good looking and built like a truck. Good things come in small packages so they told him what he wanted to know as he smooth talked them.

After getting a few phone numbers from them he left.

As he was leaving Hardison came on line. Telling Eliot that he had finally gotten names of the other two guys. They all were affiliated with the gang. Then asked what he had found out from his recon of the area.

Eliot said they have groups of three stationed at what appears to be a border of their turf. God that still sounds stupid. From what I got from the girls is that the other gang is threatening to burn down businesses and then homes, occupied or not. If they don't relinquish the area to them. They can join their gang but there will only be one gang when the fight is over. I'm off to the other side. I'll let y'all know what I find out over there when I'm done. Let Parker know her three guys who attacked her are still watching the same spot. I didn't touch them. Took a lot of control but I didn't. Later though... Then Hardison turned his ear bud off.

When Eliot got to the other gangs territory. He refused to say turf ever again. He could see groups of three hanging around at different spots. But by one building there seemed to be a little to much activity for it to be a normal business warehouse. So Eliot went to investigate. After looking around discreetly he went up to the doors. Then asked if it was the bakery plant?

That got a laugh from most of them. Let's see there is twelve of them. I could take them out in less than two minutes. One smart ass kid said do we look like we bake cakes? We will beat up cakes. So Eliot said oh, so this is the place that makes the batter. So you should know where the warehouse is that bakes the cakes is located. The kid exploded. He started to go after Eliot but some bigger guy stopped him telling him to save it for tomorrow. Eliot asked what's tomorrow? Couldn't hurt to ask right? But it did. Damn I never should have promised Parker I wouldn't hit anyone. The smart ass came after me and ended up on the ground from my boot to stop him from hitting me. The next two got their heads banged together. But the fourth one, the bigger fellow, punched Eliot in the solar plexus while he was smashing heads. When he doubled over the guy booted him on the shoulder causing him to land on his butt. Still grasping for air Eliot managed to ask what the hell was that for? I didn't hit anyone.

The guy said no, no you didn't he said. But you still put down three of my guys.

They were trying to hit me. I had to stop them somehow? Didn't want to get into a fight with you guys. Eliot responded. Heard too many things about y'all to do that. That would be like committing suicide. I ain't that dumb.

That made the other guy laugh. He said you're alright man. Come on inside and tell me what you heard and I'll tell you what's true or not.

Eliot got up and brushed himself off. Then followed the man inside.

Once Eliot was inside the man signaled for Eliot to have a seat. He then sat too. Then he asked Eliot to tell him what he had heard about them.

Eliot told him the things he'd heard about them. But of course he embellished it a little bit. Trying to make them look really bad ass.

The man just laughed at what he heard. Then said to Eliot yeah most of that is true. But not all of it. We're not gonna burn down buildings. That would be a stupid thing to do. Especially if we're wanting to take over their turf. A burned out area would hold no profit for us. We said we would burn down the police stations and the firehouses. Don't need them anyways. We wouldn't wanna get mixed up with hurting kids if we burned down a building. Not good PR. But those two will be damn good PR.

Eliot said yeah I guess it will be good. But why are they fighting you on this? Better yet, why do you want their area? Yours is in a much better state than theirs is.

Well, the man said, their fighting us on it cause they don't wanna lose it. But they will. We're bigger and smarter and better organized and better armed. The reason we want it is because we're out of territory. Too many people not enough space. Ya get what I'm saying?

Yeah I guess I do. Eliot said. But I got one last question. Why them and not a different area closer to you.

The man thought on it a minute before responding. Then said because we can. Then laughed. The properties close to us are not as populated as theirs is. If we're gonna rule an area it needs to be profitable.

Well I guess that makes sense Eliot said while getting up. Then said thanks for your time I appreciate it. Good luck in your struggle. Then he left before the guy changed his mind.

When he got back to his place he filled in Parker with what he'd learned.

But Parker questioned one thing still. Why would they think she was in on it? Those gangs are all men?

Yeah Parker, but the guys have girlfriends. Most would do whatever was asked of them.

I still don't get it. But we'll move on. Now we need a plan. How to take down the east side and the west side at the same time. Minus three guys of course. I'll save them for you. As a special gift for rescuing me.

Awe you shouldn't have Eliot laughed as he said it. Then said well got any ideas.

Yes I do Parker said. We're gonna need detective captain Bonnano for part of this. Especially since the PD stations are involved.

The the three of them put there heads together and came up with a plan. Sinking each side at the same time.

With their plan ready they went to it. By the end of the day it was over. Bonnano had arrested all of the west side boys and confiscated all their weapons. They had arrested some of the east side gang too. Enough of them that it wouldn't be a gang any more. But not the three guys that they wanted get their hands on. That would be done next.

Later that night the guys went to find their prey and found them in the same spot as before.

Eliot said I heard the gangs went down tonight. Why are you guys standing guard still?

They said gotta start somewhere.

Eliot told them to follow them. They had a better place for them to start. Then he led them right back to the warehouse Parker was held in.

Not giving them a chance to say anything after they came in the door. Eliot went off like an alarm clock. Pretty soon all three were down. Eliot told them the next time you guys beat up a girl I won't be so nice. Got it?

They shook their heads that they got it. They might have broken arms, legs, or ribs. But their brains were still working. They knew when they'd been beaten.

Next thing Eliot said was that he didn't want to hear of them starting the gang back up again. If he did, he'd be back and bring a few of his buddies with him. He wouldn't be so nice next time. Then he and Hardison left.

Chapter 10

It was close to midnight when Eliot dropped off Hardison. Hey, thanks man for helping us on this one. Means a lot to me and Parker.

I'm glad you all asked for my help. Something like one y'all getting hurt. I always wanna be in on payback for that. Ya feel me? Yeah I do, Eliot said. Well better get going. I've got to make sure Parker is behaving. Good luck with that Hardison said then went into the building.

When Eliot got home he found Parker sleeping in his bed. She hadn't even waited till the middle of the night this time. He guessed getting kidnapped put her back to square one on being alone. Crap! That girl was gonna be the death of him. Might as well get used to it. He changed and crawled into bed. He hadn't been in bed two minutes and he felt Parker start to curl around him. He just smiled and pulled her close to him. If it was gonna happen anyway he might as well be comfortable he thought, then drifted of to sleep.

The next morning when he woke, something was wrong. He felt it more than knew it. But something was off. He climbed out of bed and went to search for Parker.

She was making breakfast for them. Waffles. She had his entire kitchen counter and breakfast bar counter top covered in flour or batter. Even she was covered. Parker, how did this happen?

Well you see I was gonna make you breakfast for helping me yesterday. But when I poured the flour into the bowl it went everywhere. Then when I mixed it with the big red machine with the whirley things. I guess it was too fast cause it went flying everywhere. Just as she said that a large drop of it landed on Eliot's cheek. Parker busted out laughing at that.

Eliot simply said through gritted teeth OUT, out now Parker. You will never and I mean never cook in my kitchen again with out my permission. Got it? I'm sorry Eliot was all she got out before he said again, got it Parker?

Yes Eliot. I got it. She said while trying not to laugh. I'm sorry. I was trying to be nice. But you know I can only make cereal. But you don't like cereal.

I appreciate the effort Parker. But don't. I'll cook for you not you cook for me. Now go get cleaned up and I'll clean this up. Then I'll make you some chocolate chip waffles. Okay? Oh goody she said. Then ran to get cleaned up. She was gonna need a shower for sure she thought. She had flour or batter everywhere on her. Some places she didn't even know how it got there. Oh well.

Eliot moaned as he started into the kitchen. He didn't even know where to start. After surveying the area he knew it was an all day job cleaning this mess up. So he wiped the counters and stove off. Then started on the waffles. He'd finish cleaning the kitchen after breakfast.

By the time the waffles were done, so was Parker. He plated the waffles, dusted them with powder sugar. Then put whipping cream and strawberries on top.

Ohh I love strawberries. But where's the syrup. Parker pouted.

No syrup today Parker. Too much sugar isn't good for you. You have chocolate chips, powder sugar and whipping cream. You don't need syrup too Eliot said to her.

Fine. I guess this will be good enough. Then she finished off her waffles. She asked Eliot what his plans were for the day? He just glared at her and said really? You wanna know my plans for today? You don't have any idea what they might be?

Umm nope Parker said. Sure don't.

My plans for today are cleaning up my kitchen! He said It's gonna take me all day to get this mess cleaned up. Then another drop of batter fell on him and he said I think I'll start with the ceiling. Parker just chuckled and said sorry. Then ran!

Eliot said oh no Parker your not getting off so easy and he ran after her. He caught up to her in the hall between the two bedrooms. She wriggle out of his grip but didn't get far. He tackled her on the bed. Turned her over so he could talk to her. He told her you will help me clean the mess that you made.

Parker tried to wiggle out from under him while saying but Eliot you know I don't clean good. She still kept wiggling in her attempt to get out of his grasp.

All the while not realizing what that was doing to Eliot. He just let her go and she was off and running. When she saw that Eliot wasn't chasing her she turned around to see if he was alright. She found him laying face down on the bed. She went to him and put her hand on his back while asking, you okay sparky?

Yeah Parker I'm fine. Just thinking about all that mess I have to clean up. All by myself too. None of which was what he was really doing but she didn't need to know that.

Feeling guilty now Parker said, okay Eliot I'll help clean up my mess. For a little while anyways.

Eliot looked up at her and asked really?

Yes really she said.

Thanks Parker. If you go fill the sink with warm soapy water I'll be right there. And Parker.

Yeah Eliot she said with a curious look on her face.

Thanks. Thanks for coming to make sure I was okay and offering to help when I know you really didn't want to.

Well Eliot that what friends do. Besides I really don't mind cleaning if your helping. You don't yell at me telling me I'm doing it wrong. With that she skipped into the kitchen.

Eliot just shook his head. Then he got up and went into the kitchen. He needed to make sure she didn't make another mess.

True to her word Parker did help out. But also true to her word it was only for a little while.

Since she knew Eliot was going to be quite a while cleaning in the kitchen, and she knew he wouldn't be able to make lunch. So as a good neighbor, she went and picked up something for them from Eliot's favorite deli place. It wasn't hers but Eliot liked it and he was doing the work so he got to get his kind of food.

When she came back Eliot asked her, where'd you get off to?

Holding up the bag, she said I thought I'd get lunch since you were busy cleaning. Yeah, yeah, my mess. She said as Eliot started to speak.

But he said I was just going to say that was very nice of you Parker. Especially since you went to my favorite deli and not your favorite burger joint.

Well I figured it was only fair after I made that big mess, what I did to you in the bedroom, and ditching you, to finish cleaning by yourself.

Eliot said yeah I guess you did owe me. Then shook his head saying, whoa just wait a minute here. Exactly what did you do to me in the bedroom? He asked with daggers in his eyes.

She shrugged her shoulders and meekly said, well you wouldn't let me go. So I did the only thing I could think of. With a shrug of her shoulders again she said sorry.

Eliot just stammered for a minute then said, you did that? You did that on purpose? To me?

Well yes Eliot. To you, you were the one holding me down. Who else was I supposed to do it too.

Eliot just got that look on his face. You know the one that says I dare you. Then said Parker go into your room. Take your food and go into your room. Do not come out until I say you can come out. Is that clear?

I'm not a child Eliot she started to protest, but only got IS. THAT. CLEAR. as a response.

Fine Eliot I'll go to my room. She stuck her tongue out at him, turned, grabbed the bag of all the food, and went into her room.

About an hour later she had to go to the bathroom. Eliot she called. Then Eliot once again but no answer. Oh great she thought. Now he's not even talking to me. She chanced it and went into the bathroom. When she finished, she knew Eliot would have heard the water running, so she went to explain to him that she just had to go.

But she couldn't find him. His car was here, truck and bike too. So he had to be here. She looked inside again. Again she couldn't find him. Not even in the gym. She checked outside. Not in his garden. He just disappeared. He wasn't even done cleaning the kitchen. That really wasn't like him. She went into the kitchen to finish cleaning for him since it was her fault in the first place and the second place.

When she was through, the kitchen sparkled. She was proud of the job she'd done. She also hoped Eliot would be too. If he ever came back home.

It was a few hours till dinner time, so she took out some of Eliot's chili from the freezer and put it his crock pot. Letting it do all the work.

She made some popcorn and went to watch a movie in the living room.

A little while later she heard the door shut. Turning off the TV, she turned to Eliot and said, just where have you been all this time? She thought it was better to be the challenger and not the defender.

Eliot just looked at her then said just as sternly, who said you could come out of your room?

Parker started to object but then saw his face.

She went to him and asked geez Eliot what happened to you? You get hit by a truck or something? Then grabbing his hand she started to lead him to the couch.

But he pulled his hand away and said, Parker I am quite capable of taking care of myself. I've been doing it quite well for a very long time. I don't need your help. With anything. Then went into his room and shut the door. Then locked it.

Phhft, like that would keep her out. For all of one second maybe. When she heard the water running, in she went. Sitting on her side of the bed with her hands in her lap. She waited for him to come back out of the bathroom.

When he came out and saw her he just stopped in his tracks turned around and grabbed a towel to wrap around himself. The asked her, why are you in here? I locked the door. That means stay out to most people.

Not to me it doesn't. You know that. Besides I don't use doors most of the time. But I just wanted to say I was sorry for making you mad at me. I did try to stay on my room, but I had to go to the bathroom. When you didn't answer when I called you, I just went. Then when I couldn't find you, I figured I owed you since I was probably the reason you left. So I cleaned the kitchen for you. Then started dinner.

Pinching his nose, Eliot said thank you Parker, now please get out so I can get dressed.

Can I come back in when you're done? She asked

No, Parker you may not.

Well then sparky, I'm not leaving Parker stated. Crossing her arms and legs lotus style. With that stern look.

But not to be daunted. Eliot simple bent over, picked her up and plopped her down on her bed, then went back into his room. He started to lock the door, but thought why bother. He grabbed his clothes, threw them on the bed and went back into the bathroom to brush his hair and hang up his towel. Then headed into his room to get dressed. Then turned right back around to get his towel again to wrap around him. This time he didn't say a word. Just grabbed his clothes and went back into the bathroom. When he came out, he still didn't say anything he just went into Parkers room and shut the door. Then sat on the bed. Back leaning against the headboard legs crossed at the ankles. Waiting. He didn't have to wait long though.

Parker slowly opened her door and stuck her head in. Saying Eliot? Can I come in? Please!

Oh! I see you ask to come into your room but just go into my room any time you want. Whether or not I want you in there. Even if you know I don't want you in there. Parker, will you please just leave me be for a while?

I just wanted to say I was sorry again. I don't understand why you got so mad. It never made Hardison mad when I did it to him.

Wha, what the hell Parker. Of course it didn't make him mad! He was your boyfriend. He probably enjoyed it! But I'm. Not. Your. Boyfriend. So while it may have seemed that I enjoyed it, I didn't. Do you understand that Parker? The only people who won't get upset when you do that are people you're sleeping with.

Are we sleeping together Parker?

Yes, Parker replied. Yes we are.

Okay let me make this clearer then. Are we having sex Parker.

No. We're not having sex, but we are sleeping together.

Okay, now you may only do that to guys you want to have sex with. Got it? How would you like it if I got you all hot and wanting sex, but just left? You probably wouldn't like it much. Would you? Well I didn't like it much either.

Okay Eliot. I'm sorry. I won't do that again unless I want to have sex with you.

Not exactly what I was looking for, but close enough Eliot said as he once again was pinching his nose between his fingers trying to stave off a headache. Now Parker, can you please leave me alone for five minutes.

Yeah sparky. Five minutes. Got it. Then she backed out as slowly as she had come in.

Eliot didn't know if he could survive with her in his house much longer. It had been a few months now and every time he thought she was close to moving out, something would happen and boom, right back to sleeping in his bed all over again. Come to think of it...

Chapter 11

The more Eliot thought on it the more he thought he was right. Now he had to test his theory out.

It seemed that after that first incident with the gangs, found Parker back in his bed and not in hers. Every time she was close to being only in hers for more than one night , something would happen. While she was alone something would scare her. Scare her enough for her to not want to be alone. But now that Eliot was thinking about it, he had never seen any evidence of these things actually happening.

Someone hit her with their car and didn't stop. But no visible bruising, and she said she was okay so he hadn't pressed the issue. Next on her way home from the grocer someone grabbed one of her bags and took off with it. She said she couldn't catch him while holding the other bag. So she'd given up and came home. But it seemed everything on the list was in the bag. Oh she said, the other bag had my cereal and donuts and such in it. We we didn't need that anyway did we Parker. This last time it was when she was looking for her own place, in the warehouse district of course, some guys spotted her and were after her. She managed to hide behind some pallets leaning against a wall behind a dumpster. Called him to come and get her. Of course the guys were no where to be found when he got there. Just sounds a little to convenient to him. While all were possible, they were doubtable too.

When exactly five minutes were up, in walked Parker. Five minutes are up Eliot. Can I come in now.

No time like the present he thought. Alright Parker. Come sit by me and we'll talk about it.

Okay. She said, then sat right next to him. Close enough that he had to slide over to give her room.

She started. I'm sorry I made you mad. I promise to try my hardest to not do it again. I can't say I won't, cause I seem to do it so much, but I'll try.

Real hard. I don't like it much when you're mad at me.

Alright Parker I accept your apology. Just please try to behave for me. Okay?

Okay she said. Then he grabbed her pulling her onto the bed and into a very passionate kiss. They didn't part until both were out of breath. Then Eliot got up and left the room. Of course he went right into his bathroom as it was the only place he knew Parker wouldn't go into. When he'd calmed down he came back out. To Parker sitting on his bed. Can I help you Parker?

Yes Eliot you can. What was that all about Eliot? Parker asked.

What was what all about Parker? Eliot responded with the most innocent look on his face that he could muster.

You know damn well what I'm talking about Eliot. That kiss. That's what I'm talking about. That was the kind of kiss Hardison would give me. But not you? So why did you?

Well Parker we'd just made an agreement and I was just sealing it with a kiss. You've heard that before haven't you? Sealed with a kiss?

Yeah I have she said slowly. But I don't think it's supposed to be that kind of kiss.

Well Parker, that's the only kind of kiss I give. So sorry. Eliot said then he walked out of the room. He was trying not to laugh, as the look on Parkers face was priceless. It looked like a cross between a lost puppy and a kid caught doing something they shouldn't be doing.

Parker didn't follow him. She just sat on the bed thinking. She just knew Eliot was up to something. They had made deals before she thought, and they had never sealed them with a kiss. Lots of times. I just needed to figure out what he's up to first. Then I can get even with him. But for now if he wants to seal deals with a kiss, I can do that too. Ha! Then she left the room to find Eliot.

Eliot? Parker yelled. I think dinners done.

He came into the kitchen and looked around. Wow! Parker you did a really job cleaning the kitchen. I guess I owe you a dessert for this. Parker asked him, promise? Yes Parker. I promise.

Bingo! That's a deal she thought. Then she walked up to Eliot and sealed the deal.

When she let him go, he took a breath and asked her what was that about? She simply said we sealed the deal.

Then off she went to set the table while Eliot just shook his head. Thinking oh crap, he had screwed himself now. He wouldn't be able to handle too many more deals like that.

About two weeks later and several more deals being sealed, while they were watching a movie. Parker asked Eliot, would you like to go out to dinner some night? You always cook at home you never let someone cook for you.

I enjoy cooking. I find it relaxing. Eliot said. But I don't mind eating out too. Just at certain places. I am not one to eat out much though. Why? You getting tired of my cooking?

Oh no Eliot. I like your cooking. Not so much the green, orange, or yellow stuff. But I like it.

Ok Parker, would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow? With you? She said. Of course with me. You're the one who, oh never mind. Yes with me Parker. Would you like to go to dinner with me tomorrow?

On a date? She asked.

No, not a date Just going to dinner. Eliot responded.

But isn't going out to dinner a date? Parker asked

Sometimes it is. Sometimes it's just dinner with friends. We're friends, so we can go to dinner as friends. Ok?

Welllll, I think I would like to go as a date then. Parker said.

You want to go as a date huh? Okay, we can go as a date if you want.

Good. I like going on dates. Parker, just what do you think a date is exactly? Eliot asked her. Well it's when two people who like each other go out and do something together. Like dinner or a movie or a walk in the park. But sometimes they stay in and do things together too. Right? She questioned him.

Yeah that's right. But they like each other as maybe boyfriend and girlfriend. Not just friends.

I know that silly. Parker said Hardison and I went on dates. I know what a date is. I just figured it's time for me to go on dates again. I don't know too many guys other than you that I would want to go out with. So I picked you to go out with.

Well gee Parker that makes me feel so wanted and needed Eliot said sarcastically. But he did get her point. Neither of then went out much. Unless it was for a job or on a run. Neither of those led to possibly getting a date. At least not often.

The next night Eliot took Parker on a proper date. Picked her up at the door. Which Parker thought was silly. He lived there why did he need to knock on his own door. Opened the car doors, pulled out and pushed in her chair, stood when she did and walked her to her door. With a little kiss he said good night and left. Which she also was silly. After she went in he turned around and went in too.

Parker really had liked her date with Eliot. It was so different than the dates she had with Hardison. She'd had with anyone actually. Guess that's what Eliot's always calling southern manners. She liked them. She also wondered how long it would be until they had another one.

When Eliot came in he went to get a shower, a cold shower. Parker really, really looked hot in that little red dress she almost had on. Then he got in the bed. He was going to read a few chapters before calling it a night. He had just got comfortable when Parker came in. Parker what are you doing? It's one thing when you come in here in the middle of the night cause you woke up and can't go back to sleep cause it's lonely in your room. But you're not coming in here to start the night. Got it?

To which Parker stated, Eliot you said the only way we could go to bed at the same time in the same bed was if we were a couple. We went out tonight so that makes up a couple right?

Oh no Parker, Eliot said Parker we are not a couple. We went out one time. That does not make us a couple. Generally a couple is two people that have a relationship, but when they go to bed at the same time they usually are planning on having sex. We are not planning to have sex tonight Parker. So good night Parker. Back to your own room please.

Ump! You are so mean! But since you said please I'll go. Good night Eliot.

Eliot shook his head. Then picked his book back up. After he'd read two chapters he gave up. His mind wasn't on the book So he just went to bed. As the night went on he woke several times to a strange noise. But he couldn't place it. He looked at the clock, it was 3am. He would just stay up until he heard it again, then find it and figure out what it was. It wasn't much longer till he heard it again. He followed the noise to Parkers room. He slowly opened the door and peeked inside. She was asleep, but tossing and turning. Every once in a while she would let out a squeaky noise. She was having a bad dream. He went over to wake her. Let her know it was alright. When she realized Eliot was there she clung to him. Sobbing she said I'm so sorry I woke you. I didn't mean to. It must have been extra bad tonight. I'm really sorry Eliot.

Honey what are you talking about? Just calm down. I don't care that you woke me up. I was barely asleep anyway. How long have you been having these dreams?

Parker gathered herself together. Then explained to him. I have been having these since those guys from the gang took me. Some are worse than others. Sometimes I don't have any for a while. I think they are finally gone. Start thinking about my own place again, and then boom they're back.

Parker is that why you said those things happened to you? So you wouldn't have to leave? I'm sorry Eliot. I just wasn't ready yet. It looked like I was for a while but I wasn't.

Eliot thought to himself, boy did I get that one wrong! I am an idiot! Moron! Along with a bunch of other names. Then said to her, Parker listen to me. If you're not ready to leave you don't have to leave. Not even if it looked like you were ready. Now tell me this. After you have these dreams is that when you come into my room to sleep?

Yes, she said then added, when I knew you were asleep, I'd scoot up to you and put my arms around you. I really didn't want to be alone. At all.

That's ok Parker. I get it. I can understand it all a little better now. Parker promise me one thing okay? Just don't keep things like this from me. If you're having a bad scary dream, you're scared to be alone, or alone at all. All you need to do is tell me and I'll help you fix it.

Okay Eliot. I'll tell you next time. But that's three things. Which one should I tell you. She giggled then.

All of them you scamp. Putting her down, he smacked her bottom and told her go freshen up. Then you can come into my room. Bunny and all. He joked. When he woke the next morning he snuck out of the room. So as to not wake Parker. She'd had a really bad night. He guessed he probably had her come into his room before the nightmares were over. Because she had a few more. Between that and her saying I'm sorry all night he just wanted to go out and beat those guys so bad that people that looked like them would bleed. Better yet he thought...

Then he made breakfast.

Chapter 12

When he was done cooking breakfast Parker was still asleep. So he ate by himself. Then made her a plate, and left her a note on the table saying where it was and how to reheat it, if necessary. He just prayed she wouldn't burn his kitchen down. Then he left.

When he got to Hardison's he realized he should have called first. Sorry man didn't think about you having women here. I'll wait in the pub till you can talk for a few minutes Eliot told him.

A few minutes later he came down. Yeah man, what you need Eliot? Parker okay?

No Alec, she's not okay.

He knew it was bad if Eliot was using his first name. What is it Eliot? She in the hospital?

No, not that kinda bad. Just let me start over. I found out last night she's been having nightmares about those guys from the gang. Almost every night. More than one on some nights. She was trying to keep it from me so I wouldn't be upset with her. You believe that? So I wouldn't be upset with her! That's crazy man. I love that girl. I would never be upset over something like that. I would only be concerned for her.

You tell her that yet? Hardison asked.

No she was too upset to listen to much last night I figure I'll talk to her when I get home. She was sleeping still when I left.

Naw man, that's not what I was talking about. You tell her you love her yet?

No Hardison I haven't told her that. I won't be telling her that any time soon either. Right now I'm more concerned with this mess. I can deal with Parker. What I need you to do is deal with those guys. We let them off easy so we could get our point about grabbing women across. But we shouldn't have let them get off easy. Can you fix that?

That Eliot is not only something that I can fix but something I'm glad to fix. Don't you worry I got this. Those boys are gonna rue the day! Rue. The. Day!

Thanks man. I knew you could get this done for us. Sorry about disturbing you and your lady friend.

Eliot man it been close to 9 month since Parker and I split. I think it's okay to have a girl stay the night with me now and then.

I know Hardidon. Anytime you want. I just didn't think. If I had I would of called first or waited till later in the day. Again thanks for that. I better get back before she wakes up. Later man.

When he got back to the house Parker was just coming out of the shower. She asked where'd you get off to so early?

He held up the bags he had. Had to get some thing from the store. You okay this morning? You eat?

Yes and yes. Parker said. Thanks it was great as usual and I didn't burn down your kitchen either. She laughed as she said that.

Not funny Parker. Not funny. For you it would not be hard to burn down a kitchen. You can't even boil water, Eliot said

When she was dressed Eliot asked her to come sit by me please. I want to talk to you about last night. All the last nights. When she did he started. Parker, I would never be upset with you for having a nightmare. I would never be upset with you for wanting to stay here a while longer because if it or any other reason. I would never be upset with you for wanting to have some form of human contact after one of your nightmares. It would take a lot a very lot for me to get so mad at you that you would need to worry about upsetting me. Okay? You do understand that right. I might spout off a lot but you know I'm not really mad. If I'm really mad I'll say it.

Yes Eliot, I think I understand that now. You are in love with me. You won't get upset because of that. You don't know that I know that but I do. I don't want you to have to worry about me though. These nightmares are not your fault. You can't fix them. I just have to deal with them. Sooner or later they'll stop. But until then we'll work it out. I'm just worried about you. I love you too Eliot. I'm not sure if it's the same way or not. But I'm trying to figure it out. It will just take time.

He was surprised that she knew how he felt. He probably shouldn't be, she was observant after all. But it was also surprisingly nice to hear that she might feel the same way. Then he told her don't worry about me. We'll just work on getting you better and those nightmares gone so you can sleep better. I have an idea how to make them go away. Might work might not but its worth a try. Are you willing?

Okay Eliot. We'll try. Parker said. She'd try anything to stop having them.

Later that day Eliot took her to some hypnotist to help with her nightmares. Parker just looked at him skeptically. Really Eliot a hypnotist?

Yeah Parker. A hypnotist. It worked on Hardison when Nate did it right? Eliot asked. Nate not a licensed hypnotist either. This lady is. So yes Parker, just give it a try, for me, please.

Parker wasn't sure, but she said she'd try. For Eliot. She'd try.

Eliot waited in the lobby while Parker went back. He flipped through magazines, paced back and forth, then flipped through more magazines. The wait was driving him crazy. Finally Parker came out. Well how'd it go in there he asked?

Okay I guess, Parker said. We won't know for sure for a couple of night. If I don't have one. Then it worked but if I do, then she said to come back for another session. I like her, she's nice and smells like cookies.

The rest of the day they just kinda laid back and did nothing. Watched a few movie and worked in Eliot's garden. Parker was in charge of watering the plants, but it seemed she was getting more on Eliot than them. Until Eliot jumped up to take the hose from her. Then he definitely got more than the plants. Pretty soon they were running around like a couple of teenagers. Eliot finally just grabbed the hose and tugged it and Parker fell. Then he jumped to get it from her. But in the wet grass he slipped and instead of grabbing the hose he grabbed Parkers arm. She squealed and tried to get out of his grip. No way was he letting her go. But next thing they knew they were kissing. Wet and getting wetter but not minding it a bit.

Eliot got up and offered his hand to Parker to help her up. She hesitated but took it.

Let's go get some dry clothes on Eliot said. Then we can get some dinner.

Sounds like a deal Parker said. Then sealed it with a kiss and ran for the shower. Eliot just laughed.

That night after they got back from their date, Eliot said to Parker I want you to sleep in my bed for a few nights. Not as a couple mind you. Just so I can hear if you're having a nightmare.

Okay Eliot. I like your room better anyway she said. Mostly because you're in it.

As the night wore on Eliot waited and listened for Parker to have a nightmare. But she didn't. The same thing happened for the next week. The next morning he said, well Parker it looks like But that's all he got out as Parker had covered his mouth. Then whispered to him don't jinx it. Shhh! To which Eliot just smiled and shook his head. He wasn't gonna jinx it if that's what she wanted.

They had gone out several times during the week. Eliot was trying to keep Parkers mind off of her nightmares. He could see something was troubling her. Since they were the only thing that he could think of that it might be, he figured that it had to be them.

When they went to bed that night Parker started to ask Eliot something, then said never mind. Then just climbed on her side of the bed.

Eliot got on his side the rolled over so he could see Parker then turned her so she could see him. What Parker? What did you want?

Never mind Eliot I changed my mind she said.

Alright if you say so. But if you change you mind again just let me know. Then he rolled back over so his back was to her and said good night.

She laid there for a while thinking. Then thought to hell with it! and she rolled over to go to sleep too.

When she woke the next morning before they got out of bed, she said Eliot tonight when we go to bed, can we be a couple? We've gone out quite a few times now. I think that qualifies. Right.

Parker are asking if we can be a couple and sleep together? Or are you asking if we can be a couple and make love? Cause let me tell you there's a big difference there.

Well, I think I would like the second one. The make love one.

Either you're sure you do or sure you don't want to. There is no maybe. Once you start you can stop, but you can't change the fact that you started. So tell you what, you think about it and you tell me tonight what you want when we go to bed.

Eliot kinda wished he hadn't told that to Parker. He really would like to know what she wanted and why? He was ecstatic that she wanted to be a couple with him but why? But he had said it so he'd wait for her to say.

Parker was happy all day. She was going to be a couple with Eliot. They were going to sleep together tonight. Both were things she'd wanted for a while now, just didn't know how to say so. But it didn't look like Eliot was gonna make the first move so it was up to her. Finally she had.

That night before they went to bed, Eliot put his hands on Parkers shoulders and told her, listen Parker I've been in love with you for a very long time now. So I'm not going to have sex with you if that's all you want. If you want to make love with me, that's a totally different thing. To do that, you would have to be in love with me too. You understand that right?

Yes Eliot, I understand that. I told you last week that I loved you but just wasn't sure how I loved you. Well I'm sure now. This is different from how I felt with Hardison. It's not like I feel for Sophie and Nate. That's what confused me at first. But after thinking about it. I finally figured it out. Eliot, I love you. I'm in love with you. I wasn't really in love with Hardison.

Before she could say any more Eliot was giving her a kiss. Then he looked at her and said Parker right now you have made me the happiest man on earth. Then they went to bed.


End file.
